<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforgivable by Rosella1356</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487197">Unforgivable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356'>Rosella1356</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Massive break down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will put the pieces together and realized that Hannibal had killed his child that was inside Margot. He fell off the edge of his sanity once he realized that was the truth. Because, he would have been a father and that path was closed to him without his consent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforgivable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dark fic. Do not read if you do not want to be crying or ready to shoot something yourself. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will’s entire body shook with the rage he felt in this moment. He may not have known that his one night stand was trying for a baby. And, yeah, he would have preferred some kind of warning, before the pregnancy test turned up positive. But, if he was super against the idea, he would have slipped on a condom before sleeping with Margot. He made his choice. </p>
<p>	But, his mind filled in for him, now Margot was in the hospital. The brother meant to protect her has not only stripped her of the life already growing inside of her, but also of the means to ever try again. Perhaps, these people should have considered that Will was not a force to be reckoned with. </p>
<p>	What were the words that he spoke to Freddie Lounds all those months ago? Sometimes even his mind that time felt like a lifetime ago. He can barely find the words he was searching for. “It wasn’t smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living.” At the time those words were a joke. </p>
<p>	As he picked up the gun, he kept in the house and loaded it full of bullets, he thought to himself that the world better watch out. There is no worse price than a good man turned to violence and murder. There’s nothing left for him to stay good for. Apparently, Hannibal wouldn’t even let him keep the child that Hannibal helped make sure was created. </p>
<p>	Thus, his list consisted of two people. One, Mason Verger. Because that man killed his child. In his defense, he didn’t spare a thought to the father only the fact that his sister was smart enough to find a loophole. However, his child was dead, and everyone involved is going to end up in a body bag. Will had just enough left in him to ensure that. </p>
<p>	Two, Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter deserved to die for so many different betrayals of Will and his friendship. So many reasons to pop bullets into his body until he realizes that messing with people won't always leave without scars. Perhaps, he should make a list before he leaves. Pack a bullet for each reason with the intent to make him suffer. </p>
<p>	More likely to get caught, he cautioned himself. But at this point, he couldn’t care less if he ended up in an actual prison, in a mental health facility, or on the run from whatever half life this could be called. Because of Hannibal, he already knew what the inside of mental hospital feels like as they consider you a dangerous killer ready to murder and murder and murder. </p>
<p>	Bullet number one won’t even be about that though. No, bullet number one is reserved for not telling Will about the damn bacteria trying to burn through his brain. That’s the first strike of betrayal. He could have lived with that alone. A sociopath is bound to be curious, and this could have just been a misguided attempt to see what would happen. He could have forgiven that, he wouldn’t now, because too many other bullets existed. </p>
<p>	Bullet number two would be for the whole framing him for murder and getting him locked up. That was a bit drastic, just because Will had finally realized who and what Hannibal was. Hannibal could have reasoned with him once he woke up. Given how bad his head was, all Hannibal would have had to do was say sorry for not noticing the damn symptoms, and that he’d make sure to be more observant. Will would have chalked it all up to the disease. He would have continued to protect the man he called friend even still. </p>
<p>	Bullet number three would be for Abigail Hobbs. For making him have to eat the girl that he would have tried to help raise without her father left to lean on. For making him have the potential guilt of her death on his hands, until he realized the truth. Another bullet that in another life he could have forced himself to forgive. Why? Because Hannibal was his, and he was Hannibal’s, and Abigail Hobbs would have been a sore spot, but once Hannibal had said sorry, he would have accepted that as a pain, but something he could move forward from. </p>
<p>	Bullet number four would go for Beverly. She was his true friend, not like Alana Bloom who was all too willing to believe him capable of murder. Not like Jack Crawford, who drug him back into a world that he had no desire to return to. She listened, and while she expected to run into someone who was not Hannibal Lecter, she found him. Then, he killed her. In a dark, twisted way, he admitted that might actually be more on him than on Hannibal. He sent her without backup, and Hannibal still had to survive. Another one that he could have found the strength to forgive. Not anymore. Now, he’d make sure that every single person in this game was avenged, or dead. Maybe, he will take up the title of Chesapeake Ripper, so that Hannibal doesn’t have that weigh on him as he dies, or maybe he won’t. </p>
<p>	Will stepped into his car, a car that he’ll end up dumping into a river by the end of the night. He’ll steal whatever cash that Mason and Hannibal have on them and buy a new car. No title, but enough to get him to the airport in Texas to get out of country. The dogs would be in the car as well, but he’d probably need to find a home for them while he’s on his way to an international airport.</p>
<p>	The last bullet would be the one that took his life, and it would be for the child that he lost. He’d have to narrate that one before he took the shot. He couldn’t have Hannibal going to the grave without knowing exactly what he’d do. </p>
<p>	Mason Verger was waiting for him. He expected the baby daddy to show up. He didn’t expect Will to take the shot without speaking. Neither did he, he expected to say something. But, all that his thoughts gave him was the constant rage of knowing that his child was dead. He left a note on the body for Margot. A shared grief between them, but now at least the murderer was dead. Along with her chance at money, but that was just a necessary sacrifice for their child. </p>
<p>	He got back into the car and drove off. None of the cameras were near the pigs, probably worried about someone stealing the family business secrets. They should have been more prepared for an enemy with enough of a grudge to take down whoever was left. Lord knew that he would have been prepared for that. For someone to have enough of his shit and try to take him down. </p>
<p>	The path to Hannibal’s house was muscle memory. That pissed him off further, because how fucking dare that man be his friend? How fucking dare his brain give him the directions as if this would have once been his safe haven? A place to flee when he had no where else. He trusted for the first time in his adult life, and he got burned. He got burned over and over again, until the line was crossed far enough that even Will couldn’t back down from the game. </p>
<p>	He wanted to kick in the door, but that would give Hannibal a chance to react, and possibly even reach for a phone. Or for the neighbors to realize what was happening. Instead, he walked around back, to where Hannibal had a window he could and had jimmied open before. </p>
<p>	The first shot rang out clear in the house, although probably not loud enough to alert the neighbors given the large estate. His aim was true, and the bullet took Hannibal’s left kneecap.</p>
<p>	Will twisted his lips into a parody of a smile. “Hey, old friend. I think it’s time that we had a chat. Now, unfortunately, this isn’t one of the chats that you can talk yourself out of.”</p>
<p>	“Will. Are you quite alright?”</p>
<p>	“No,” he stated with that sick smile on his face as he perched on top of Hannibal’s counter. “See, we’re going to play a game. I’m going to shoot you for each betrayal I could have forgiven you for in a non-lethal place. Maybe by the end you’ll be screaming, maybe by the end you’ll be resigned. Then, you die for the one thing you’ve done that I will never forgive. That I will actually hate you for, until the day both of us are dead.”</p>
<p>	“I suppose the first shot had meaning. I should make a guess on which action you believe that I deserve a bullet for. Is this one for Ms. Katz?”</p>
<p>	Will laughed. At least, Hannibal would still play the game by his standards. That was honestly more than he thought would happen after everything. “No, that bullet will come later. This one was for not telling me that my brain was on fire to play your damn game.”</p>
<p>	“I was under the impression we had worked through that issue.”</p>
<p>	Will faltered with his words for a moment. Because he supposed that statement was true. By Hannibal’s standards, they had made it through that situation with no issues. Because Hannibal was insane, because he had interesting friends. “As I said, all of the first four shots are things I could have forgiven, or I had forgiven. The last bullet comes because I can’t forgive you anymore. That means that as far as I’m concerned that any acts you already were forgiven are back under the spotlight, because rather than being better after I gave you a chance, you got worse,” he explained. </p>
<p>	Hannibal blinked. The pain was starting to register, but he still wasn’t confident on why Will was here right now. Why Will was choosing to torture him to death with a gun? He hadn’t planned on pushing Will over this edge, so what caused this.</p>
<p>	Will pulled his lips down from the smile and fired the second shot, straight into his second kneecap.</p>
<p>	This time Hannibal doesn’t stop the escape of the sharp gasp of pain. The bullet shattered bone and probably hit enough blood vessels that he’d bleed out without medical aid. “And that one?” he choked out.</p>
<p>	“Locking me up for your crimes. Not a good look for you, Hannibal. Not when you could have played it a hundred different ways. I would have recanted my statements after the hospital about you, if you had been there and shown to care. I would have written it off as another mistake my mind made in the heat of disease, instead I was framed.”</p>
<p>	“How did you know that was me?”</p>
<p>	“Simple,” Will said. “You were the only one I trusted enough that I could have let you into my house. The only one I trusted enough that my dogs wouldn’t have attacked. The only one that could have had enough of my trust to be able to plant evidence.”</p>
<p>	Hannibal nodded. “Of course, my largest failure when it came to you is that I forgot that you did in fact trust a single person in this world, and that was something you wouldn’t forgive.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, no.” Will sat down next to Hannibal. Far enough that he couldn’t reach the gun without attempting to move, and the movement would not only cause him immense pain but give Will the option to shoot him again. He did pack a single extra bullet just to be sure. He wouldn’t put it past Hannibal to come up with a new way to betray him while he was having his villain moment. </p>
<p>	“I would have forgiven you for this too. I mean held it over your head for the rest of our lives, yes. But, unforgivable, nope. Got any ideas.”</p>
<p>	“I have attempted to be honest with you since you got back, Will. I can honestly say that was in my opinion my worst action in your book, but I have a feeling that won’t spare me from the next bullet,” he said.</p>
<p>	Will smiled soft and gentle as he reached forward to cup Hannibal’s right shoulder, before shooting him through the left. The complete flinch underneath his hand caused him to relieve some of his anger. Not enough to back down, but enough that he was now amused rather than just pissed. </p>
<p>	Hannibal gritted his teeth and met Will’s eyes. “Another forgivable crime, Will. Another thing that I’ve done to hurt you that you would have allowed me to take from you.”</p>
<p>	“Abigail’s bullet. Since, she’s no longer here to shoot you herself.”</p>
<p>	Hannibal laughed under his hand. A deep and soothing sound that almost encouraged him to drop his gun, and pull Hannibal into his arms to be saved. “Do I get one less bullet hole, if I tell you she is alive? That I’ve been keeping her safe all this time, with one less ear. Because I couldn’t kill her anymore than you could throw her to the wolf that is Jack Crawford.”</p>
<p>	Will tilted his head. One child for another wouldn’t make them even steven this time. This one wasn’t his by blood, and it wasn’t actually truly saved by Hannibal’s hand, merely spared. “That depends.”</p>
<p>	“On what? I have little left to live for, so I might as well attempt to spare myself some amount of pain as we go. Unless, the plan was to ensure that I felt the same as my victims did before their demise. Although I should warn you, very few of them were ever given the time to feel fear.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, so I was special,” Will teased. “No, see if that bullet wasn’t for Abigail than it was for Beverly. And Beverly was always particular about things such as where to shoot or which muscles were punctured. It was partially in her memory that I planned out my attacks with each bullet.”</p>
<p>	“Of course. But, you must admit that her death is on both of us. Only one of us made her dead, but you led her to her grave.”</p>
<p>	“I did. In fact, I debated not even giving her a bullet and just allowing her memory to be seen by the careful planning of your execution.”</p>
<p>	“What changed your mind?” Hannibal dared to ask. The bravery he felt might be because he doubted Will’s conviction, although the more likely scenario was that he thought knowing would be the more fun option.</p>
<p>	“She stayed. You got Jack on your side for a while. You definitely got Alana. You got Zeller and Price. All of them, but not Beverly. She was still willing to humor me. She probably didn’t even believe until she watched you kill her.”</p>
<p>	“Untrue. She knew before, she found the dead body in the basement.”</p>
<p>	Will huffed. “I suppose I shall count that bullet as Beverly’s even though she’s probably screaming wherever she is right now telling me to do nothing of the sort.”</p>
<p>	Hannibal cracked a smile at that joke. “So, will you finally tell me which of my crimes was so unforgivable. Since, I assume you’d have forgiven Ms. Katz death.”</p>
<p>	“I wouldn’t call you forgiven for Beverly, I’d say you could have earned that. Since, I do know that I played some part in pushing you into the part of killing her.”</p>
<p>	Will paused and put on a disappointed look. Both of them would know it was fake, but the very pretense would amuse Hannibal. “Do you not have anymore guesses to give me?”</p>
<p>	“I can honestly say that I can’t recall another thing that I’ve done to you, Will.”</p>
<p>	Will leaned down and pressed the gun right up to his forehead, his body blocking his non-shot arm from doing anything. The rage comes to life behind his eyes. “Nothing. Nothing comes to mind.”</p>
<p>	“Will, I do not know what I have done to cause you such grief and anger. I have not to my knowledge injured any of your dogs, if that is untrue, please do elaborate, because I had no such intention.”</p>
<p>	“Are my dogs the only things you think I care about?”</p>
<p>	“No.” Hannibal closed his eyes. “I have not hurt Alana, although I am playing with her. She can’t be the reason. I saved Bella, so that wouldn’t be on your list. I even leave Jack mostly alone on the days that I am not playing on his sensibilities to run cases for the FBI while having at least one serial killer on his list of assets.”</p>
<p>	“At least one,” Will commented.</p>
<p>	“Myself, of course. Depending on how this day goes, quite possibly you as well.”</p>
<p>	Will nodded his head in acceptance. This was simple again. Hannibal didn’t even know which rage inducing incident caused Will to snap, to lose whatever battle he was fighting to keep even a strand of his morality. </p>
<p>	“You killed my child,” Will explained.</p>
<p>	Hannibal furrowed his brow. “I apologize, but you will need to elaborate. I am unaware of any child you have, nor how I would have had a hand in their deaths.”</p>
<p>	“Are you denying that you made sure that Mason Verger found out that his sister was pregnant or trying to get pregnant, which allowed him to kill her child?”</p>
<p>	“I do not lie to you, Will. Not since you asked me for some strand of honesty that day in the office. What was it that you said? That you prefer lies of omission to blatant lies.”</p>
<p>	Will shook his head and hit Hannibal in the face with the butt of the gun, enjoying how blood pooled from his cheek onto the ground. The force of the blow caused Hannibal to let out a low grunt, and Will smiled. “Did you do that? You are the only one I know who could have planted the thought in his head without leaving any trace of manipulation, and I’ve met Mason, he’s not smart enough to have realized her plan that quickly.”</p>
<p>	“Yes.” Hannibal met Will’s eyes. He stared into the pits of anger that seemed to be directed at him, without any fear. If tonight was to be his death, that would be fine. He’d just like to know what exactly he had done that finally caused Will to be willing to kill him. </p>
<p>	“Yet, you don’t know how you killed my child,” Will mused.</p>
<p>	Hannibal dared to shake his head once.</p>
<p>	“You forgot Hannibal Lecter, that baby was not made from just Margot. That baby was made from me as well. That baby would have been my child. I would have raised that child as my own in whatever state that Margot would have allowed. I would have loved that child. I would have learned how to be a better person, or perhaps a worse one. Because Mason wouldn’t have been allowed to hurt my child. He’d have to be dead. And, Freddie Lounds couldn’t be allowed to report on him, so I’d probably have made sure she ended up in a grave by the end. Killing Jack would probably be risky, but I wouldn’t want him to try to drag me out to crime scenes where some killer could come after my child.”</p>
<p>	Will laughed then. He took a break and laughed freely. Because Hannibal could have had everything he had ever wanted, if he had thought this through. “I would have become a killer for that baby, even before he was born. You would have had me on the dark side with nothing more than a wave of your hand. You would have been Uncle Hannibal. Because despite everything, I would have believed you wouldn’t allow my child to come to harm.”</p>
<p>	Hannibal reached out with his still good arm, but not to where Will had the gun. To wrap a hand around Will’s ankle. One of the few places he could reach without being harmed further. “I didn’t think you wanted that child. I thought I was repaying a favor by sending her to track you down.”</p>
<p>	Will knelt down next to Hannibal. “There was your mistake, or at least one of them. I will forgive every attack against me, and I can learn to forgive attacks on other adults, but when you attacked a child, my child, you turned from a monster that I could love, into a monster that must die.”</p>
<p>	Will pulled the trigger. The blood plastered every inch of the wall behind them, and Will himself. He didn’t care. The child was gone. The future was uncertain, and he had a list to make. Maybe he’d take care of abusive parents. He could eat them, even if he didn’t have the same medical precision. Practice on animals, keep up the reputation. Because, he was no longer an FBI consultant. He was Will Graham, murderer. </p>
<p>	The car drove off into the night, not going back to the house, when he noticed that cops were already heading for Wolf Trap. Maybe he’d get lucky and Alana would take them once more, or perhaps this was another sin to list on his grave one day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>